The invention relates to channel scanning, and more particularly, to systems and methods for channel scanning utilizing a single tuner and demodulator.
Televisions (TVs), set top boxes or portable media players (PMPs) are typically equipped with a channel scanning system to automatically search frequency bands carrying receivable signals and generate a channel list accordingly. A TV tuner may be directed to lock onto a particular frequency by switching to a channel in the channel list by a user. The channel scanning process is conducted to locate all receivable signals, and the corresponding frequencies are recorded in a channel table, however, this process may consume excessive time, which is inconvenient to the users, especially for the users carrying PMPs and traveling to different countries. In this case, the channel scanning process is frequently performed as each area or country has a different channel allocation.